Tragic Loses
by rolliepollie44
Summary: Kimiko is off to Brazil to help Rai who has lost ninja fred and Omi is stuck home all alone.  What will happen when Omi runs into an unfimiliar building and unwanted animals show up?  Will Kim and Rai ever find what they need! oneshot


Tragic Loses

An annoying yet soothing ringtone filled the air as Kimiko rolled over with a yawn. She reached for her cell phone which was as usual sitting on the table next to her bed. She yawned once more and picked it up hoisting herself up on a few of the pillows lying behind her.

"Hello," she muttered.

"Kimiko it's Raimundo I cannot find Ninja Fred or my t-shirt!" Raimundo said freaking out.

"Raimundo do you know what time it is can't you like sleep without him?"

"No I can't please Kimiko help me," he begged.

"Fine I'll ask then call you back bye," she said hanging up the phone only to hear more annoying noises coming from her cell phone.

_WAKE UP'_

She threw on her robe and the slippers that were lying at the bottom of her bed. She walked down the hallway staring at her father's door. She knocked lightly with no answer so quickly knocked harder until Toshiro came to the door.

"Kimiko," he said muffled.

"Yeah umm daddy can I use one of the jets?" she asked bashing her eyes sweetly.

"What for?"

"One of my friends is having a crisis and needs my help!"

"Now?"

"Yeah please daddy,"

"Fine I'll call one go get packed then," he said.

She kissed him on the check and then left to get packed. Pulling out a large pink suitcase from her top shelf she threw it carelessly on the bed throwing clothes after clothes into it. When that one was filled up she ran into the bathroom with a smaller suitcase but started digging through her cupboards grabbing her toiletries and throwing that suitcase onto the bed. She thought hard wondering if she needed anything else but then reached for her cell phone dialing in Rai's number.

"Kim can you come?" he asked excited by her voice.

"Yeah I'll be their now don't bother me anymore bye," she said throwing the cell phone in her purse and yelling for a few butlers down the stairs.

Grabbing one more outfit and putting it on she grabbed her purse and walked downstairs to her limo. She stared out the window, the sky was still dark and the sun was barely rising. She then knew she had better called Omi.

"Kimiko is that you do you know what time it is?" Omi asked obviously angry on the other side.

"Yeah Omi I'm sorry but I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be going on vacation for about a week so I'll see you when I get back,"

"Okay Kimiko I love you,"

"I love you to bye,"

She hung up the phone and got out of the car. She walked up onto the jet as a few others loaded her luggage. She looked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hmm must be a new jet," she said to herself plopping down a white leather coach.

TV's were placed everywhere and there was obviously other electronics in the cupboards placed around. She dug in her purse searching for her mp3 player. She dumped the entire contents of her purse on the table as her latte arrived. Taking a sip she noticed her music player and plugged the headphones into her ears. Scrolling through a long list of songs she smiled as the familiar noise filled inside her head. She pushed a button on the side turning the chair into a recliner. Grabbing the blanket that was resting on the back of the coach she closed her eyes dozing off into a nice comfy sleep. A few hours later she was awoken by the pilot's voice and knew she was soon landing. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she got off the plane. She walked over to another limo and hoped into it riding away to Raimundo's town.

-

Omi sat on the coach drinking his fifth soda and channel surfing. Without Kimiko his life was boring. Maybe he should go out into town; he could at least pick up a video game or something. He threw the empty can to the side of the room and changed his t-shirt. He put his shoes on and started out towards the door. Walking down the street he noticed a building with an unfamiliar name. He walked into it the bright lights affecting his eyes almost instantly. He rubbed them walking around until he ended up running into a large man that started down at him.

"Oh I am so sorry," Omi said staring up at him.

The man flipped his hair and licked his ruby red lips, "its okay partner you need a drink?"

"Sure," Omi said expecting something less strong then what the man had in mind.

"Two martini's with two olives,"

Omi had a shocked expression on his face wondering what he had just ordered.

"Here ya go,"

Omi took a sip of the drink spitting it out all over an even bigger man that was sitting on his other side.

"Oh was it a little bit to strong sorry, oppsies I forgot my manners I'm cowboy Clay but you can just call me Clay or cowboy I don't care,"

"Oh I'm Omi,"

"Well then come here Omi I have something to show you,"

Omi was finally able to see what he looked like you.

Clay was tall and big, he was wearing a mini black leather skirt with a red wrap wrapped around it. To top off that he had matching heels and lipstick. Clay led him into a back room that was an obnoxious magenta color. There were tacky lamps with furry covers on top of them. In the middle of one of the walls was the head of a round bed with red sheets and heart pillows all around.

"Go ahead lay down get comfy," Clay said a strange smirk overcoming on his face.

Omi did as told and Clay threw himself down next to him.

-

Kimiko walked slowly up to Raimundo's door tapping on it. Raimundo answered immediately scooping her off her feet and pressing his lips against hers. He didn't let go and she didn't try to pull him off. Kimiko finally was able to get down and laugh.

"God Raimundo," she said.

He laughed, his checks turned from tan to a light pink.

"Okay Rai we better look for Ninja Fred and wow you really did loose your shirt," she sad staring at his perfect chest.

"Yeah I don't lie!" he said grabbing her hand and leading her into his kitchen.

"Okay where did you have him last?"

"How in the world do you expect me to answer that!" he snapped.

"Most people can," she said patting his head.

They started looking everywhere for him but they had no luck.

"Rai did you find him?" she asked staring under his fridge.

"Nope nothing you,"

"Nothing here let's keep moving,"

Raimundo ran over lifting her up and bringing her into his bedroom. Looking some more all they found were dirty clothes and a couple scratched DVD's.

"Kimi I can't find it anywhere!" he said, panic raging in his voice.

"We still have the living, dining, and bathroom left!" she said holding up something she had never hoped to see.

They walked into the living room until Kimiko pulled something out from under the coach.

"Kimiko you found Ninja Fred!" Raimundo said kissing her yet again, "Now my t-shirt!"

"Well Raimundo have you looked in your closet?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Good idea," he said pulling her along back into his bedroom.

He threw shirt after shirt out of the closet until he found the one he was looking for.

"You're welcome Raimundo," she said standing at the door.

-

Clay started telling Omi about himself but Omi's mind was in much farther places. He fell asleep for an hour only to wake up to Clay still talking.

"Okay Omi tell me about you,"

"Well,"

He was cut off when a tall man came into the room with a giant squirrel outfit on. Omi screamed and Clay hid him behind him.

"Okay squirrely boy bring it!" Clay said using some of his Tai Kwan doe moves on him.

The squirrel came back with some amazing moves knocking Clay back into the wall. Blood dripped from his nose as he pulled Omi near him.

"Omi never ever forget me," Clay said and his eyes closed halfway.

Omi started to cry on Clay while the squirrel left the room.

Story written by: rolliepollie44

Read Others: zestychicken2, and sara-chan10

Main Idea: sara-chan10

Other Ideas: rolliepollie44, zestychicken2

Couples: zestychicken2


End file.
